MetalGreymon (disambiguation)
MetalGreymon is a Cyborg Digimon, resembling a much larger Greymon with red hair, purple decay-like wings, a metallic helmet, trident-like left arm, and chest-mounted twin missile launchers. MetalGreymon's strength is said to be comparable to a nuclear warhead's, and their attacks will completely annihilate weaker Digimon. In order to digivolve to MetalGreymon, a Greymon must continuously defeat formidable opponents. There are two variations of MetalGreymon. MetalGreymon from File Island have drastically increased their lifespan due to their modification, but their flesh has become a discolored blue. They have a virus attribute. MetalGreymon from the Folder Continent have digivolved more safely, drawing out a more complete power. They are orange and have a vaccine attribute. MetalGreymon (Vaccine) The orange, vaccine-type version of MetalGreymon was first introduced in the anime Digimon Adventure in 1999, instead of the previous virus version. It was later seen in the V-Pet Digimon Pendulum 5, and it appears in most Digimon media nowadays as opposed to its virus counterpart. He resembling a much larger Greymon with red hair, purple decay-like wings, a metallic helmet, trident-like left arm, and chest-mounted twin missile launchers. MetalGreymon's strength is said to be comparable to a nuclear warhead's, and their attacks will completely annihilate weaker Digimon. In order to digivolve to MetalGreymon, a Greymon must continuously defeat formidable opponents. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World MetalGreymon is depicted in his virus form. MetalGreymon digivolves from Greymon, Monochromon, Meramon, Tyrannomon, and Drimogemon. He can also be digivolved from the item Metal Parts. However, if you don't have his digivolution item then this is how you can obtain him. You need 4000 HP, 3000 MP, Off 500, Def 500, Speed 300, Brains 300, 65g, 10 or less care mistakes (if you go over this limit it lowers the chance of getting him) and lastly as a bonus, you have to win 30+ battles. He appears in Mt. Infinity as a brainwashed servant of Analogman. He is pretty powerful at around 8500 HP and carrying the rare Infinity Burn technique. He joins the city once you defeat him, and resides in the arena, giving the player nicknames and opening a bar. MetalGreymon and H-Kabuterimon's finishing moves were mixed up; MetalGreymon's finisher was named "Giga Scissor Claw", while H-Kabuterimon's finisher was named "Giga Blaster" Digimon World 2 MetalGreymon digivolves from Greymon, and can digivolve into WarGreymon or Omnimon. He also appears in BIOS Domain on two floors, the first to introduce him, and the second is the last floor of the domain where he is obtainable as a partner using the Toy Plane given to the player (before the boss is beaten), Giga Domain, Scan Domain, Data Domain, Soft Domain, Bug Domain, Core Tower and Chaos Tower. Digimon World 3 Agumon becomes MetalGreymon at level 20. For the other starter Digimon, digivolves to MetalGreymon if Greymon reach at lvl 40. He also avaiable in cards with Red S-Energy and has 34 AP/32HP. Digimon Digital Card Battle MetalGreymon (Vaccine) known as "RealMetalGreymon", appeared as the champion of Wiseman Tower in the second card battle game. He belongs to the Flame card group. He has 1540 HP, 850 circle-attack, 600 triangle-attack, and circle-counter cross attack. His support card is boost own attack +300. Digimon World DS MetalGreymon digivolves from Greymon, and can digivolve to WarGreymon, BlackWarGreymon or Omnimon (once you've obtained one other Omnimon). Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk MetalGreymon digivolves from Greymon, at Lv. 34 and 3000 Dragon Exp. Then, he digivolves into WarGreymon. MetalGreymon can be found at Chaos Brain. In Dusk, it can be found in Sunshine City. Digimon World Championship MetalGreymon can digivolve from Veedramon and GeoGreymon with 40 Dragon AP and Tyrannomon and Greymon with at least 10 battles, and digivolves to WarGreymon with 14 battles, with at least 50% won, 60 Dragon AP and an Egg revert, or VictoryGreymon with 30 battles, with 50% won and 2 egg reverts. Attacks * Giga Blaster (Giga Destroyer): Launches two fish-shaped nuclear missiles from his chest to enemies, seems like Andromon's Gatling Missile. * Mega Claw (Trident Arm): Launches his tethered metal claw off his arm, slashing or wrapping up enemies. * War Flame (Giga Breath): Unleashes a gigantic flame at opponent. Variations / Subspecies *MetalGreymon (Virus) *MetalGreymon X * RizeGreymon MetalGreymon (Virus) A blue, virus version of MetalGreymon (also known as BlackMetalGreymon) was introduced far earlier than the orange one in the first Digimon virtual pet (Digital Monster Ver.1) in 1997, but it seldom appears in the Digimon media now. In the card game, a blue virus Greymon (also known as BlackGreymon) is also introduced, appearing to be the normal Champion form of this blue MetalGreymon. Digimon Adventure 02 Tai's Agumon was once caught by the Digimon Emperor, who forced him to digivolve to MetalGreymon (Virus). C'mon Digimon MetalGreymon is the secret, strongest digivolution in C'mon Digimon, and Makoto is training his Greymon to become it. When Shinichirou Jousaki's Deathmon absorbs Makoto's Greymon's data, it can assume the form of a Death MetalGreymon. Digimon World MetalGreymon (Virus) appeared on top of Mount Infinity, just before Machinedramon's room. After being beaten, it went to the arena and opened a bar. MetalGreymon's finisher was accidentally mixed up (name only) with HerculesKabuterimon's and called Giga Scissors Claw. Its also only available in his Virus form. Vaccine version isn't in the game at all. Digimon Digital Card Battle MetalGreymon (Virus) appeared in the first card battle game. It is located in the factory, which had the player answer a riddle. Once answered correctly, he would give the player the card which was the answer. He belongs to the Flame card group. His cards cannot be purchased in the game, so the player can obtain a maximum of three. Digimon World Championship MetalGreymon (Virus) can digivolve from Greymon with 30 Vaccine AP and 8 Battles, Growmon with 40 Virus AP or DarkTyrannomon with 8 battles and 40 Dragon AP, and will digivolve to BlackWarGreymon with 14 battles, with 50% won, 60 Dragon AP and an Egg Revert. Attacks * Giga Blaster (Giga Destroyer): Launches two fish-shaped nuclear missiles from his chest to enemies. * Mega Claw (Trident Arm): Launches his tethered metal claw off his arm, slashing or wrapping up enemies. Variations / Subspecies * MetalGreymon (Vaccine) * Death MetalGreymon MetalGreymon X MetalGreymon X is an orange MetalGreymon modified through the X-Antibody. he is equipped with the "Trident Arm Ver.9.9". One swing has the same power of his special attack "Giga Destroyer". Digimon D-Cyber While Teru was under MetalPhantomon's control, his partner was MetalGreymon X. When he was defeated by Hikaru's DoruGoramon, he reverted back to Agumon X. Attacks *'Trident Arm VER 9.9' *'Giga Destroyer' *'Metal Slash' Variations / Subspecies *MetalGreymon Notes and References